


I Bet You I'm the Hero

by AthynaDaughterofPoseidon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post Fzzzzz, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthynaDaughterofPoseidon/pseuds/AthynaDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fitz and Ward argue about whom Skye will exalt as the hero of the day, and Coulson makes twenty dollars. Post Fzzzz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You I'm the Hero

    “And that,” Ward declared, walking over to Fitz and dropping his parachute, “is how it’s done.”  
  
    Fitz scoffed, and glanced over at him. “I definitely would have jumped out of the plane. It isn’t my fault that you grabbed the parachute from me.”  
  
    “Please, like you could have jumped out of the plane. And even if you could, how would you have gotten to Simmons in time?”  
  
    Fitz flapped his arms a bit, then announced, “I would have figured something out.”  
  
    “Yeah, from the afterlife.” Ward glanced over at Simmons, who was standing by the garage, water dripping from her sweater. “Watch, any minute now, Skye will come running in to tell me how amazing it was that I saved Simmons.”  
  
    “No way. If it weren’t for my formula—”  
  
    “Which you needed Simmons’ help to make,” Fitz ignored Ward’s interruption.  
  
    “You both would have been fried. Hence, I am the true hero of the story, and will be the one receiving Skye’s praise.”  
  
    “Still, I was the one who jumped out of a plane and administered the antidote—”  
  
    “Serum.”  
  
    “And shall be the one Skye rewards.”  
  
    “Twenty bucks on Skye going straight for Simmons.” Both men jumped and whirled around to find Coulson and May standing behind them. May rolled her eyes, features settled into a perfect mask of indifference.  
  
    “Excuse me, sir?”  
  
    “I think you heard me, Agent.”  
  
    “They have been getting on rather well,” Fitz interjected, “although I still think she’ll thank me for the rescue.”  
  
    “You’re on.” Ward pulled a crumpled, and rather soggy twenty-dollar bill from his pocket. After a moment’s hesitation, Fitz produced a much more pristine twenty from his pants pocket.  
  
    May rolled her eyes once more, then subtly slipped a twenty into Coulson’s back pocket. not thirty seconds later, Skye came running into the hanger. “Jemma Simmons what the hell were you thinking?” she exclaimed. Before Simmons could answer, Skye had barreled into her and wrapped her arms around her. Simmons squeaked slightly in surprise, before wrapping her arms around slightly taller woman.  
  
    “I didn’t want to put you all in danger.”  
  
    “You and Fitz were creating a serum! I swear to the gods, Jemma, if you ever pull something like that again…” she trailed off, unable to come up with a proper threat. Skye then pulled back slightly to check Simmons over for any signs of harm. “You’re ok,” she stated, more for her own benefit than any great reveal of information.  
  
    “Yeas, I am,” Simmons laughed, giggling when Skye proceeded to pepper her face with kisses, ending with a slightly desperate kiss on the lips. Simmons’ lips curled upwards slightly as Skye clutched at her sweater. They pulled apart reluctantly when someone — Coulson — cleared his throat.  
  
    “So, um… I’m just gonna… Jemma should probably go take a warm shower,” Skye pointed back towards where she had come, “So we’re just gonna… yeah.”  
  
    Coulson gave Ward and Fitz a shit eating grin and handed May her twenty as well as Ward’s slightly crumpled one, and then proceeded to make his way back to his office to write up a report, while May went off to train. Ward and Fitz merely stared at each other, until Fitz finally remarked “I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.”


End file.
